war of the rats
by twee 8
Summary: what if the axis won the war...
1. Chapter 1

War of the rats

Chapter 1

What if……

In the 1940's WWII was being savagely fought between the axis and the allies

The main allies being America, Britain, Canada, France, what was left of Poland, Australia and China

The main axis powers being Germany, Japan and Italy

The allies won of course, thanks to the brave sacrifices of the allies' heroes and the noble countries that stood against the fierce axis powers

But what if the allies lost……..

The year is 1947 the allies were unable to defeat the axis and the American scientist who would have discovered the nuclear bomb has been assassinated the axis's sheer strength have bull dosed into through the allies. America and Mexico is now split up between Germany and Japan and Great Britain and Canada now belong to Italy now there's only three country's in the world no one was able to stop the axis

But there are always rebels and resistors who are now trying to free America from Germany, Japan and Italy

This is the story following Jack Lyte, newly turned 18, and about the events that led up to him joining the rebels and what he faces during the desperate fight against the axis

If any of you are wondering why I started this story its cause I have a bad case of writers block with my other story


	2. losing isnt fun

War of the rats

Chapter 2

Losing isn't fun

"Jack, wake up…the radio says…we lost the war…."

Amazingly these ten words spoken by my mom could have so much effect.

It was a normal Saturday, same as most others, but we had lost the war against the Nazis and I would guess that America is now just another piece of territory.

I got up and enjoyed what would probably my last freedom forever I walked into the hall I looked and saw my two little sisters, Katie age 7, and Lilly age 9 both were crying in there shared room, I walked into the dining room and tried to eat some toast with blackberry jam, but its like eating before you have to walk out to the guillotine. After just staring at the food for 20 minutes I just couldn't keep thinking about what would happen now, so I left my house and followed the creek behind my house all the way to the city bridge that leads right into Washington DC were I lived, I knew this would be the first city they would inhabit, and they would come this way, so I climbed into a nearby tree and waited at about 4:00 pm I heard something like thunder but it was in a straight rhythm I looked as far out as possible and I saw them rows upon rows of Germans and I looked up and saw scores of stukas and some Japan planes I couldn't identify, I watched them it was unending wave of planes, flying like a flock of birds. Where was the resistance? The noble and brave Americans every one always sings about?

Then I felt a rumble so big it knocked me of the branch I was perched on.

A tiger tank just passed on the bridge and moved straight to the white house

Following it was about 300 Germans behind it in straight five by twenty ranks being three of these ranks. I could see there knee's shooting up like rockets till they were a perfect right angle with the waists, they all did this and it was perfectly timed and together. I could smell their dark heavy tobacco, looming over me like the in depending doom. Another tank passed now this one with a long nozzle it was like an armored beetle ready to kill anything that dared opposed it rule. I don't remember what happened next but I saw the tank turn its big armored head and shoot at a building, no reason. Just did it to make a statement.

It then continued, I could not look anymore I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I just ran away. My feet finally said enough and I dropped to my knees in agony. Everything was mucky, my eyesight, my emotions, my pain, everything.

I half crawled, half walked, my way home. I could see of in the distance firing, the muzzle dancing like brilliant yellow dandelions, and the tracers like fireflies swooping and diving. I kept staring until Mikey, one of my friends since first grade, rode his bike and power braked it 4 feet in front of me, I could remember his mom begging him not to, but he still did it. I don't know why I thought of this, and not something like "what's going on.", or "what's going to happen to us."

"How many do you think there are?" Mikey said.

"Millions, this is the capitol of the united states." I replied as coolly as possible and to keep from shaking.

Mikey just looked into the air

"Dude, your freaking me out" I said noticing the lack of movement in Mikey.

It seemed like forever before a whistling started and then… an explosion about 30 feet away from us.

"MIKEY!!!!" I saw his face swelling up with blood; a three-inch shrapnel was sticking diagonally from his head. Within an instant he was dead. I ducked behind into a drainage ditch and crawled behind some useless garbage hanging around.

I kept thinking "why, why, why, why, why?" was all of my friends dying, I mean, Mikey just died within 5 seconds with the first bomb, all around me bombs were falling a exploding in huge orange flashes and billowing gigantic pillars of smoke.

It hit me like the bombs that were dropping, to show there power that was the only reason. I crawled through the small drainage tunnels, once the tunnel collapsed ten feet behind me, i had been only there a minute ago, but it was better than the streets, stuka dive bombers were swooping down and shredding the thousands of citizens trying to escape the city. Petrol bombs lit up buildings and streets, I saw several people running around it took me awhile to realize

That the people were on fire, it took me nearly three hours to get to my house every muscle sore from having to crawl across half the city. I looked the house it was surprisingly intact, I let myself in the house, but to my surprise it was empty

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMM?" I called out.  
In the back garden I saw movement in the garden, at first it seemed like Germans so I rushed as fast as I could down to the basement. My dad was a colonel in the army, but he got killed in Pearl Harbor. In his leave he left a bunch of weapons and ammunition, there were two of each, one for me, and one for my dad. Thompsons, B.A.R's, M8 Garands, M1 carbines and Springfield's I grabbed a Thompson and a M1 with a colt 45, and rushed into the back yard. I had the Thompsons raised and at an angle so I could rifle but anyone who came close enough. Despite what my dad always said about creeping I rushed over and saw that there we not infact Germans but Katie and Lilly, with mom's dead body close by them. "Jack, there mean men with guns coming" Katie said

"What about mom?" I said, not believing mom was dead.

"She died in hear when a reallllllly fast firefly hit her" Lilly said

"That's a tracer round Lilly" I replied.

Realizing that the Germans were closing in on them, I quickly assessed the situation; i leapt behind best cover i could find, some boxes and aimed the Thompson between the cracks, three Germans had moved through the gate and into the yard, I began shooting I took two of them down with a single burst but the other one began shooting back I finished of the rest of my clip as suppressing fire and switched to my carbine I raised up and shot more suppressing fire, until I was right on top of him and swung my carbine and smashed it right onto his head

With all Germans dead now I ran back to the garden where Lilly and Katie were at because of in the distance there were more bombers. The began dropping bombs again and I stayed there in the small little garden rows for maybe two hours waiting for it all to end, to stop. Both of my sisters were too scared to talk or say anything. How many friends or relative were dead, how many when this was over, where we the last ones left here within distance to here or feeble cries for help. Not thinking of anything else left to do I curled up in a very tight feeble position and waited for it to end


End file.
